<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Payments by D_rissing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639362">Payments</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_rissing/pseuds/D_rissing'>D_rissing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lilo &amp; Stitch (2002), lilo &amp; stitch: the series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse of Authority, Anal Sex, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, F/M, sex deal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:40:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_rissing/pseuds/D_rissing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rampaging experiments can cause troubles. In some cases they can create BIG troubles and a lot of damage. </p>
<p>The question is who pays for all those damages? and a better question, how?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Payments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thinking back on "Lilo &amp; Stitch: The Series" made me question, How its that no one seems to report on the disasters that some of the experiments cause? i mean some of those not only are quite threatening, but also caused a lot of damage on big scales (i mean, giant plants ruin an important tourist fair and almost eat people, giant pollution monster contaminated the island, a freaking black hole almost devoured the whole town)...how those disasters where cover to the point that no one seems to report them causing the experiments to be taken away or been locked?</p>
<p>well a possible answer for that was this story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was nighttime in the island and no soul was outside, everyone was already sleeping with a sole exception. In the police station officer Kahiko was still awake. Even when his shift was over he was still awake waiting for something or most likely for someone to arrive.</p>
<p>In thought the door was knocked and open.</p>
<p>"Hello Nani” he said with a smile “a bit late don’t you think?”</p>
<p>In the front door with a nervous expression was Nani Pelekai.  The officer couldn’t help but admire the beautiful young teenager; strongly built though fairly slender, with olive skin, black hair that reaches a little past her shoulders and brown eyes. She was dressed on a blue belly-shirt, beige calf-long pants, and sandals.</p>
<p>"I…I’m here for…” she began only to be interrupted.</p>
<p>“For the damage that one of...how Lilo call them?...oh yeah Stich´s cousins did?” asked the official reading some papers “giant plants almost ate civilians and the entire fair was turn into rubble…”</p>
<p>Nani flinched at the accusation.</p>
<p>“Thousands of dollars lost in material damage...plus the incomings of tourists” he continued walking towards her “I’m afraid this time the check will be really REALLY expensive”</p>
<p>Nani looked down in defeat...this was not the first time an experiment caused so much damage…but either was paying like this, that let the government arrive and take the experiments away, that will tear Lillo’s hearth apart.</p>
<p>“i…I understand” she said as the officer hug her.</p>
<p>“oh you do?” his hands began to fondle her ass “ummmm so nice as always…well dear how about you show me how well you understand things?”</p>
<p>As he moved back a bit, Nani grasped her shirt and took it of reveling her nice and round breasts to the officer.</p>
<p>“ummm nice” he began to fondle one “as big and soft as the fist time</p>
<p>“ummmm” Nani didn’t answer as she grasped her shirt trying to not show weakness at him.</p>
<p>“hehehe don’t be like that” he said pulling her nipple “just enjoy it” he lowered his head began to lick her breast.</p>
<p>“ahh” a small moan escaped her lips as he continue fondle one breast while his tongue lick her other´s nipple “ummm…please…just…ahhhh be quick..i…I must return home ahh…before Lilo..ah wakes up ahhhh” she kept crying as he bitted down a nipple and pulled.</p>
<p>“You are always worrying about her” he stood up “that’s so nice of you…but yeah it’s a bit late and I had a long day cleaning the mess” he grabbed her arm and pull her towards his desk “so lets have some quick fun”</p>
<p>On one quick move he cleaned the desk and throw Nani on it, her sandals flew from her feet as the officer quickly pounced on her kissing her hard while his hands returned to play roughly with her breasts.</p>
<p>“ummm ummm…ahhhh” she moaned as he separate from her.</p>
<p>“sorry..couldnt resist” he laughed as he moved to her pants quickly unbuttoning them and pulling them down her legs alongside her panties. “You are so precious Nani and don’t worry” his pants came undo as he put his member out “I will make sure that Lilo and her pets don’t be affected” and like that he positioned himself and penetrate her on a swift go.</p>
<p>“ahhhhh” Nani cried as his member enter her dry canal. Tears came out as he began to roughly move in and out her “ah ah ah not..ah…so rough ah ah ah”</p>
<p>“Oh god…you are so..ah ah ah so good” he cried in pleasure feeling his member been squeeze between her walls</p>
<p>Both cried…Nani trying to not think much of it…this was to keep Lilo happy, that’s all that matter. For the officer it was always a dream since the first time they make this deal. Having this beautiful girl offering herself to him almost every night so the damage of those aliens are simple put under table was the best deal he ever make.</p>
<p>Her breasts bounce as he moved faster reaching his limit</p>
<p>“ah ah Nani Nani NANI ahhhhh” with effort he managed to pull out. His semen shoot over her face and body.</p>
<p>Nani let some tears fell out as she breathed hard in an effort to not beak.</p>
<p>“ah ah uff..That was close…next time I should buy condoms” he grabbed some tissues and clean himself “come on Nani get dress and I will take you home”  he smiled as the girl stood up looking for her clothes “but remember the damage were quite expensive this time…so I will wait for you tomorrow so we can continue” he finished giving her a small spank “maybe take another form of payment”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Days later Lilo was walking back from her Hula class when a police car stopped close by.</p>
<p>“Hello officer Kahiko” The little girl smiled and waved at the driver</p>
<p>“Hey Lilo” the policeman replied as he lowered the window of his car “sorry to bother you but could you please come with me” he smiled at her “I need to talk with you for a moment”</p>
<p>Lilo wondered what it could be but still opened the door and climbed inside the car.</p>
<p>That’s how the little girl ended up in the police station inside the interrogation room waiting for the officer, who said was going to get something.</p>
<p>The door opened and Kahiko entered dragging a TV.</p>
<p>“Hey officer whats that for?...are you going to show me a video of your arrests?” she wondered</p>
<p>The official almost laugh at that.</p>
<p>“More or less Lilo” he said looking at the girl. She was only eight and was a little chubby, however with her long black hair and big brown eyes she was really cute looking. As right now she was wearing a red muumuu with white leaf patterns all over it and black sandals “lest just said this will be informative for you” he added as he turned it on.</p>
<p>First there was a bit of static, however when the image finally appeared Lilo gasped in surprise.</p>
<p>“N-Nani?” she wondered.</p>
<p>There in the video was Nani standing naked in the same room she was now.</p>
<p>“ummm” the older girl blushed as she covered her naked breasts with her hands “its this...really necessary?” she asked with a nervous tone.</p>
<p>“A literal black hole opens in the middle of the main street, devour homes and business and no matter if everything returned, there are still people asking questions” then a naked officer Kahiko enter the frame “that will take a lot to cover” he chuckled “so you tell me.”</p>
<p>Lilo turned to see the officer (who moved to stand behind her) horror and confusion in her face. But the policeman just pointed to the screen again.</p>
<p>Nani blushed and kneeled down. With defeated face she grabbed her breasts and use them to sandwich his cock between them.</p>
<p>Lilo looked in horror as Nani rubbed her breasts on his length. The officer on the video let out some grunts in pleasure at the soft mounts caressing his cock.</p>
<p>“umm that feels good” he looked at her “but that wont cover this time around” he gave her a knowing look.</p>
<p>Nani just shuddered before moving her face closer. She then opened her mouth to take the tip of hic cock inside it as she keep massaging his length with her breasts.</p>
<p>“oh yeah umm that’s better…keep doing a good job umm” the policeman grunted in pleasure “those boobs of yours are really so soft…must gave you quite tips when you worked on the luau” he chuckled enjoying the feeling her soft mounds.</p>
<p>Nani kept sucking at him until he cummed in her mouth.</p>
<p>“don’t forget to swallow” he said “we wont want leave marks here” he smiled as Nani swallowed his cum coughing a bit after it.</p>
<p>“now hands on the wall and stick that ass to me” the officer ordered.</p>
<p>Lilo watched in horror as Nani stood up on shaking legs before turning her back at him and bending at him.</p>
<p>The policeman began caressing the dark asscheeks.</p>
<p>“umm nice ass you have Nani” he said in delight before spreading them reveling her asshole.</p>
<p>“w-wait..are you really…?” she trembled as he pressed his cock against her hole.</p>
<p>“hehehe I told you I would have fun on this hole at some point” he grinned before pressing his member against the hole.</p>
<p>“ahhhhhhhhhhh” Nani cried as the hard pole began introducing itself inside her rectum. “uggg ahhhhhhh”</p>
<p>“uff you are tight here” the officer grunted “no one has used this side before ummm”</p>
<p>Nani cried as the officer moved in and out her tight ass. Her body pressed against the wall. Her naked nipples brushing against the cold stone as the officer dug his fingers on her asscheeks as he penetrated her.</p>
<p>Lilo trembled, tears began appearing on her eyes as she looked her sister been abused like that.</p>
<p>The officer raised one of her legs up giving him a bit more of space to use his hand to play with her breasts.</p>
<p>“ah ah ah your body is so good Nani ummm ah ah ah I cant get enough umm” he moaned in pleasssure</p>
<p>“ah ah ah please just ah ah ah..” she begged</p>
<p>“I know I know” he said between pumps “I will keep your pets out of my report. I’m sure I can blame some teens like last time” he chuckled, as he kept moving in and out her tight ass. “ah ah ah ummm I cant hold it much longer hehehe take everything ugggg”</p>
<p>“ahhhhhh” Nani cried as he filled her ass with his cum.</p>
<p>“ah ah..so good” he moaned pulling out allowing the girl to fall on the floor and in a puddle of cum.</p>
<p>In that moment the screen paused showing Nani´s naked figure and dripping ass.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Lilo remained still looking at the frozen screen.</p>
<p>“Your sister really has a great body to fuck I must said” Kahiko said turning off the TV and pulling her out her thoughts.</p>
<p>“Why?” Lilo asked on broken voice.</p>
<p>The officer smiled.</p>
<p>“do you know how much damage your pets cause?” the officer asked her but Lilo only shook her head “a lot…really a lot” he smiled “in fact they cause so much damage that the only reason why they haven’t been taken away or put under lock its because your sister have been paying the damaged like this” he pointed to the video where Nani was moaning as the officer bumped in and out of her “every time your little creatures cause damaged she must do this” he smiled “and although is a sacrifice I accept I think its not fair” she looked at him “you cause all the troubles yet its her the one paying the price” he bent down and said to her face “tell me Lilo do you think its fair?”</p>
<p>the little girl´s eyes were fill with tears as she thought back to every major incident that the experiments had caused, every tiem she just thought people had forgot about it yet now she saw that there were consequences…and Nani, as the big sister she was, was defending her yet again against them.</p>
<p>“Its not fair” she said in broken voice “Nani shouldn’t be suffering because of this..i am more responsible that her” after all it was her the one looking out for the experiments “it should be me the one paying for any troubles”</p>
<p>The policeman smiled.</p>
<p>“then Lilo…Are you ready to pay the price?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>